Options
by FranktheCrazyDolphin5
Summary: Annabeth wants something form the back of the store and Rachel gives her options.


**A/N** **This is more of a series of snippets that when put with each other makes a story. AU and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot.**

The bell changed lightly as the young blonde strode inside. She immediately went to the back, where all the more influential drugs would be. _Ah ha, _she thought as the girls eyes skimmed over the one she craved. Hubris. It gave a peace of mind, a feeling of independence, like you didn't need anyone's help. The girl liked that feeling. As she made her way up to the counter, the red-head running the register raised her eyebrows at the other girl's choice.

"Now why would a young, pretty girl like you want something like that?" The older of the two questioned.

"That's none of your business," the blond one paused for a second, glancing down at the cashier's nametag, "Rachel."

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

Rachel inhaled, "Well Annabeth, let me tell you how those pills will ruin your life."

"My life is life is fine," the younger girl snapped, "and I don't think these are going to ruin it." She finished, shaking the little bottle.

"Just listen."

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she looked up at the sign hanging above the door.

**Lupa Chiron's House for the Unstable**

That was seriously the name of the place. Not that she minded it just sounded fake, like someone with no experience with what they're dealing with made it. And that's probably exactly what happened.

As she walked in she felt every one's eyes drift towards her probably trying to figure out why she was here. As she let her own eyes travel over the groups of teenagers and young adults alike, she locked eyes with a man that had the most gorgeous and probably unsettling eyes she had ever seen. Green to gray. Gray to green.

* * *

Annabeth and the green-eyed man, who's name was Perseus but he preferred Percy, soon became friends and he introduced her to Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel.

Percy believes he can breather underwater.

Leo thinks he can control fire.

Piper has anorexia.

Jason believes he can fly.

Frank thinks he can turn into animals.

Hazel believes there are underground tunnels full of precious jewels.

Annabeth is addicted to Hubris, a drug which causes you to not want any help even if your on doors death.

* * *

Percy's mantra to Annabeth is "Live for me" Every day they're together that's the first thing he says in the morning and the last thing he says at night.

* * *

Six months later all seven of them are let out because Lupa Chiron believes they're cured. They're not.

* * *

One day Annabeth gets bitten by a spider. A poisonous spider. She doesn't call for help she just crawls to the medicine cabinet where she keeps her little bottle of hubris and takes one. She dies twenty-three minutes later.

* * *

Percy tries to breathe underwater. He drowns.

* * *

Leo tries to control fire. He burns his garage, The Argo, down. His body is found in the ashes.

* * *

Piper stops eating and since everyone is bent up on Annabeth's, Percy's, and Leo's deaths no notices until she collapses at Leo's funeral. She never gets back up.

* * *

Jason jumps off the Grand Canyon, so he can fly to her in heaven. He falls.

* * *

Frank sneaks into a zoo at night, hoping to practice turning into a tiger. He has a theory that if he is alone with one it will work better. It doesn't. And the tiger was hungry.

* * *

Hazel tries searching for rubies and diamonds again in an old tunnel under some train tracks. It collapses.

* * *

As Annabeth was taking her last breath she heard voices calling her name until they melded into one and-

"Annabeth," Rachel's voice jerked her back to the present, "Now do you see what will happen if you buy that bottle."

"What about Percy?"

Rachel sighed, "You have one option where you meet the love of your life but neither of you live long enough to truly enjoy it and the second option where you never know if you will meet Percy but you will live a life, free of the extra pain these little pills will bring."

_Live for me._ The words rang around her head. She sighed then after putting the bottle back on the shelf in the back where the more influential were, she left the store.

When the door closed Rachel called to the maintenance guy in the other room.

"Take this wallet out to the blonde lady."

"Why can't you do it?"

Rachel gave him the look.

"Okay, okay I'll do it"

As Annabeth was walking to her car she noticed her wallet was missing and she was about to turn around and get when a voice stopped her.

"Miss, I think you left your wallet inside," said a man with the most gorgeous and unsettling eyes she had ever seen._ Percy._ She couldn't breathe.

"This is your wallet right?" Percy asked, his brow furrowed at her lack of response.

"Yes it is," Annabeth said, "thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Uh," the girl started trying to find a way to get to know the man in front of her better, "why don't I take you out for coffee as a thank you."

"It's fine really."

"No, I insist."

"Alright," said Percy, allowing a small smile to grace his lips, "I get off in ten minutes"

Annabeth smiled, "It's a date."

* * *

A week after Percy came out with her wallet Annabeth met his friends Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Two weeks after he came out with her wallet they were dating. And two years later they were saying "I do" on the beach at sunset.


End file.
